ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Event 2019
The Halloween Event 2019 was an event through halloween. It consisted of a new world called Abyssal Badlands being added, as well as 3 different steeples, along with a boss battle. There was a save system implemented too, because the event was so hard and long. Abyssal Badlands This world was located inside a gate in Ring 1, specifically outside the lobby. The gate was two pillars with pumpkins on top along with a sign and a vortex leading you to Abyssal Badlands. It contained three steeples, which you needed to beat in order to access the boss gate underneath the island, which could be accessed via jumping down onto a platform, going sideways on a ladder, and arriving in front of the gate. Steeples * Steeple of Tricks and Treats * Steeple of Haunted Traversing * Steeple of Midnight Terrors Arriving at the Boss After you went into the boss gate, you arrive in another world called "Haunted Caverns". You also arrive in a ruined and desolate Ring 1, all taken over by cracks, jumps, and lava. You may notice that you have a counter down at your bottom left corner. This would only apply in the boss, but resetting takes an attempt away from the counter. After passing through the small parkour section, you would then travel to a separate, ruined Ring 2. Journeying through this mess and finnaly, you arrive at an arena. Here, you would be notified that you have 5 chances to beat the boss. Die 5 times, and you would have to restart all the way back in Abyssal Badlands. Boss The boss was the Tower of Hecc, but all ten floors fitted with turrets, spawners, and a lot of things that would make you cry. You needed to launch pumpkins and hit its weapons in order to beat it. Speaking of pumpkins... The Pumpkin Launcher This was your method of attacking. Pumpkins would spawn randomly all around the map. Your job was to gather these pumpkins by touching them and bringing them back all the way over to the Pumpkin Launcher you saw when you walked into the arena. It also proves to be a great method to dodge ghosts. Attacks The boss spins and stays in one place. * Laser: A line of death that will swing around the arena depending on the boss rotation. * Turret: Shoots things at you, kinda obvious. * Ghost Spawners: A device that will frequently spawn ghosts. * Ghosts: Like the name suggests, ghosts, which will follow you around (albeit with a slightly faster walkspeed) around the arena. They will target you when they spawn. They despawn when you destroy their corresponding spawner or when they hit a wall. They die when they hit the bombs spawned by the Bomb Spawners. * Bomb Spawners: Frequently spawns bomb balls, which explode when you or the ghosts hits it. Otherwise, it will bounce around for a specific amount of time before exploding on its own, noted by it glowing for a moment before explosion. * Black Turret: A much faster version of the turret. * White Turret: Much like the turret, but its projectiles are huge. Prizes * Witches Brew * Slamo Lantern Trivia * This event was terrifying brutal, so much so that the majority of the community complained upon release. The boss was hard, too. * The event had a lot of bugs and problems, some of which are the save system bug (doesn't save your steeple completions when you leave/disconnect) and SoMT's second door not working in Mac. * The community reception to this event was pretty good overall. However, towards some steeples, like SoHT and SoMT, reception was mixed, along with SoTaT. Category:Events Category:Halloween Event 2019 Category:JToH